1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical lens coatings, in particular the application of a coating to an optical lens used in eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
Eyeglass lenses set in frames have aesthetic problems. Often the lens is thicker than the frame, and the edge of the lens has a noticeable white film. Viewing eyeglasses from the side, the edge of the lens can extend beyond the edge of the frame, thus making the eyeglasses less cosmetically appealing because the white filmy edge contrasts with the color of the frame.
One solution is to polish the edge of the lens to eliminate the white film Polishing is often used with rimless frames. However, polishing the edge of a lens used in a frame other than a rimless frame can make the edge of the lens stand out even more. Further, polishing the edge of the lens can allow more light to enter the lens from the side, thereby increasing the glare to the wearer""s eye.
Eyeglass lenses are often sold in the form of blanks in a particular prescription. Furthermore, non-prescription lenses may be utilized. They may be made of several materials including glass, plastic, polycarbonate and different types of high index. Lens blanks may come with certain added layers of material already applied. For instance, lens blanks may have a scratch resistant coating, a UV filter layer, a tint layer, an anti-glare coating and sometimes a hydrophobic coating. Additionally, other layers such as mirror coatings are sometimes used. If a lens blank is obtained with an anti-glare coating or hydrophobic coating already applied, it cannot be tinted.
It would be desirable to have a technique to enhance the cosmetic appearance of eyeglasses by reducing the appearance of the white film on the edge of an optical lens and reducing the appearance of the white ring appearing along the perimeter of the face of an optical lens.
By applying a colored coating to the edge of an optical lens, the cosmetic appearance of eyeglasses may be enhanced by reducing the appearance of the white film on the edge of an optical lens and by reducing the appearance of the white ring along the perimeter of the face of an optical lens, and the glare of the optical lens produced by light entering through the edge of the lens may be reduced.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.